Simon Belmont (Lords of Shadow)
Simon Belmont is one of the protagonists of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. He is the son of Trevor. Following the death of his parents, Simon decides to destroy the evil Dracula once and for all. Appearance In comparison with his father Trevor Belmont, Simon appears more barbaric. He wears leather gloves, a fur cloak, is bare-chested, has a thick beard and carries a leather whip, named the Beast Killer, rather than the Combat Cross. The reason for this difference is because Simon was raised by mountain people, while Trevor was raised by the Brotherhood. In addition to his "barbaric" attire, Simon seems to be wearing a wooden face on his torso similar to one worn by Baba Yaga (But, they don't have connectionDave Cox Twitter). He wields a leather whip and uses some of the sub-weapons that he used in past games. Unlike in previous games, he is also able to call upon mystical guardians. Personality Simon is a gruff man given over to fits of anger, as evidenced when he almost smashed the mirror pendant when the Lost Soul failed to speak to him and refused to show him anything with the mirror. His gruff and and straightforward method of dealing with problems can be a concern at times, but otherwise does not impede his ability to rampage through Dracula's castle with abandon. Unlike the usual stereotypical protagonist, Simon prefers not to concern himself with anything outside of his primary goal. This is the sole reason he neglected to finish off the Night Watchman after defeating him, leaving Alucard to deal with the Reaver he would later become. Another example of his straightforward personality is shown when he finds the relic holding the Spirit of Belnades; giving it a single glance he tosses it over his shoulder with a grunt of disinterest, unintentionally freeing the spirit in the process. While his straightforward manner of dealing with problems, and his unrelenting iron focus on the matter of Dracula's defeat help him overcome most of the creatures in the castle, in truth, Simon proves to be no match for Dracula himself, something that is mentioned by Alucard and later by Dracula. in fact, only by teaming up with Alucard was Simon able to land the finishing blow to dracula at all, as neither Belmont would have been able to defeat him otherwise. Story Early Life Born in 1067, Simon is the son of Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belmont. At the age of six, his parents were murdered by the forces of Dracula, and Simon was lucky to escape with his own life. Lost and alone, he was found in the forest by some of the mountain people, taken in and raised amongst them. Howewer he never forgot what had happened to his parents and vowed to deliver vengeance one day upon those responsible. He trained hard and was extremely gifted in combat, yet life was hard for young Simon growing up. Always an outcast amongst the tribe, he developed a strong will and stubborn attitude that would always boil over into rage, and men soon came to fear him and his prowess in the arts of war. He fiercely protected a fragment of mirror given to him by his father and always wore it around his neck for safekeeping. Events of Mirror of Fate (1103) Many years passed, yet the rage and yearning for revenge never left his heart. So one day he left the relative safety of the mountains and headed towards the land of his birth, to seek out the one they call the Dragon, to meet him face to face, and destroy him forever, little knowing that the curse of his family name would lead him into darkness and a terrible truth. Weapons Trivia *The Simon Belmont featured in Mirror of Fate differs in appearance from the original concept of Simon from Lords of Shadow, as seen here. **The original pitch for Lords of Shadow was a remaking of the original Castlevania and MercurySteam had intended to have Simon as the protagonist before they were given free reign to make their own story.GameTrailers *In the trailer, Simon had stated that his father had given him a piece of mirror when he was a young boy that is said to come from a magical mirror, probably the self-same mirror the game is named for. *It seems that in this continuity, Simon rather than Trevor is the first Belmont to ever defeat Dracula, if only temporarily. References * Nintendo Power (June 2012) Category:Belmont Clan Category:Playable Characters Category:Mirror of Fate Characters Category:Mirror of Fate